


His Beating Heart

by Forthediehards



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cardiophilia, Eren's heartbeat is a thing of beauty, Fluff, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, a dash of angst, deep insight, heartbeat fetish, it's fluffy, long rambling fic about Eren's heartbeat as told by Armin basically, my first AO3 published fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes a quiet moment to listen to Eren's heartbeat one night and reflects on how it makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Beating Heart

He can hear Eren’s heartbeat.

It’s a steady rhythm, strong and unwavering and brave. His own heart beats a more frantic pace, two of his heartbeats for every one of Eren’s, and they both echo in the otherwise perfect silence of the room.

If he concentrates hard enough, the sound of his own heartbeat fades out of his ears and leaves room for only Eren’s to be heard. He can imagine the fist-sized organ beating with relentless strength inside the other boy’s chest, visualize the pumping chambers and the delicate valves all working together to keep Eren alive. He traces the path of the blood flow with his finger along the twists and turns of Eren’s veins, up from the boy’s wrist and all the way back down to the heart where it starts its journey anew.   
There’s a stirring in Armin’s stomach as he imagines the entire process taking place inside of Eren’s body, and he wonders just for a moment how lovely it would be to flow along with the blood in Eren’s veins.

Almost involuntarily, Armin finds himself pressing a delicate kiss to Eren’s sternum, pausing a moment to feel the force of his pumping blood against his lips before he pulls away. His fingers find Eren’s pulse and press down hard into the vein where he can feel the stifled blood flow as it tries to escape the weight of his force. It’s almost too much for Armin to handle, and his breath hitches at the emotions that swell up in his chest.

Eren stirs softly, and Armin retracts his fingers from the boy’s wrist to allow the blood to flow freely again. His face is flushed when turquoise eyes flutter open to meet his own, and it’s at that moment he fears he’s been caught. 

But Eren simply groans sleepily and rolls his head to the side, exposing his thin neck and painfully visible carotid pulse in the process. Armin watches with deep fascination as the skin of his throat throbs while the arteries and veins extend to the rhythm of his heartbeat, allowing blood to rush through and circulate to the rest of his body.

With a contented sigh, Armin lays himself back down against Eren’s chest and listens to the deep, healthy thumping from beneath protective ribs and a layer of skin and muscle. He’s so close to the heart here, yet still too far away. He wishes he could reach inside and cradle the heart as it beats on relentlessly, but for now, listening to it work will suffice.   
He lays a limp hand across Eren’s throat so that the tips of his fingers can feel the boy’s pulse as he simultaneously listens inside of his chest. He’s asleep within minutes.

When he wakes the next morning, he’s in the same position as when he fell asleep, and he finds himself feeling lucky for being able to have these small moments with Eren – to be able to listen to his heartbeat and feel the throbbing life in his veins while he can.

After all, neither one of them know if they’ll live to see tomorrow.


End file.
